Core A: Administrative and Research Support (Core Director, Soldo). The overall objective of this core is to provide both specific and general support to facilitate research on the demography and economics of aging, consistent with the scientific themes of PARC. This core has six specific goals: (i) Support the leadership of PARC, including its Director (Soldo), Assistant Director (I. Kohler), Scientific Advisor (Preston), its Internal Executive Committee (Elo, Mitchell, Preston, Volpp), and the unnamed five-person External Advisory Committee;(ii) Strengthen the dedicated administrative infrastructure that was initiated at the time of the last renewal;(iii) Increase the number of NIH/NIA applications from Pilot Pis by identifying "ways to reduce the "opportunity costs'" of preparing such applications while increasing the probability of funding;we plan specifically to target the Pis of PARC pilots from Schools or disciplines that have had low rates of submitting NIH/NIA applications;(iv) Offer guided assistance to PARC Associates dealing with human subject issues, both domestically and internationally, including writing meaningful informed consent statements, preparing IRB applications, conforming to criteria for creating "limited data sets" for public distribution, and negotiating data use agreements;(v) In collaboration with our Internal and External Advisory Committees, develop an aggressive outreach program to Penn colleagues with an interest in furthering research in individual and population aging;(vi) Draw on one or more of our signal strengths to identify opportunities to develop an interdisciplinary program project, with thie goal of developing an NIA Program Project Grant.